Turnabout Dahlia
by maddybob1
Summary: It's been seven years since Maya saw Phoenix. She just wished their reunion could be under more cheerful circumstances... Dahlia has returned.
1. Chapter 1

"What, Pearl what?" asked Maya. It was a normal day; Pearl had made Maya breakfast in bed and was explaining how much better life would be if Maya and Mr Nick would get married.

"Look Pearly," said Maya through a huge sip of orange juice, "I haven't talked to Phoenix in years - he may have a wife and kids, he may not even be a lawyer any more!"

"Oh, Maya, look I'm not saying you have to, but I think it would be very good to see how things are going for him, and he won't want to get married with any one but you! And I think he will be a lawyer forever because if you get accused of murder he would want to make sure you didn't get sent to prison and so it's very important that you two TALK!" explained Pearl, now lying on the floor pounding her fists on the ground.

"Oh Pearls, don't cry I will see him if you want me to, just please STOP crying," said Maya, lost for words.

Pearl, now apparently fine, stood up smiling. "Thank you Mystic Maya," smiled Pearl.

"Oh Pearly, will you channel Mia - I want to talk to her," asked Maya.

"Ok," said Pearl and suddenly Mia was there.

"Hi Maya, how are you?" said Mia smiling, "and if you could make this quick because I was playing chess with Michael Jackson."

"Oh sorry sis," said Maya, "basically Pearl was saying that I should talk to Phoenix and I was like 'no' and she was like 'yes' and then she was like 'Waaaah' and I was like 'Noooo' and then I said-"

"Look, calm down, take this one thing at a time" said Mia soothingly.

"Well," said Maya, gasping for breath, "Pearl said I need to speak to Nick and I know that In the papers he said that he forged evidence in court I don't think he did, but Pearl might, but what if he's changed," said Maya, crying now. "I think my feelings..." Maya stopped talking, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Mia looked at Maya in a very knowing way and smiled. "I know that it's hard," said Mia, "but you need to speak to him. You will never live with yourself if you don't, he is a good man; try to love his flaws."

"Love," said Maya looking at Mia, "not likely."

"Well we'll see, you can keep me posted on what happens at least once every 2 days. Anyway, give Pearl this note and whatever you do DON'T read it - you wouldn't believe what's inside!" said Mia, smiling slightly.

"Fine," said Maya.

Pearl had known the longest and now Mia knew as well what was "Wright" for Maya


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! Review please.  
DISCLAIMER: don't own anything.**

* * *

"Excellent!" Said Pearl.  
"What's excellent?" asked Maya, looking at the letter. Pearl shouted and hid the letter under her dress.  
"I need to go and organize my thoughts." Said Pearl, thinking she was being very mature. Maya chuckled and turned on the TV. A new episode of Pink Princess was on.  
Pearl read the letter once more:

Dear Pearl,  
Do not read this anywhere near Maya. It's important that this is just read by you. I have been so close minded I never thought Maya and Phoenix should get together, but now it is so obvious I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I need you to ask Maya to channel me. I need to tell you something and it's too dangerous to write it by letter. You may start crying if you hear. Get Maya to channel me. Be alone and have a pen, a note pad and also bring 2 bars of chocolate.  
Lots of love, Mia

Pearl hid the letter in her hair spray bottles and went to the shops and bought 2 bars of chocolate. Then when she got home she asked Maya to channel Mia.  
"Why do you want to talk to my sister?" asked Maya suspiciously.  
"I just wanted to check up on her." Said Pearl in her most causal voice.  
"Fine." agreed Maya.  
Then she suddenly changed into Mia.  
"God, you people do pick the right times." said Mia sarcastically. "I was happily doing karaoke with Einstein and then you people just need to talk."  
Pearl started to cry.  
"Oh! I didn't know you were the person who wanted me. Is it about the letter?"  
"Yes." said Pearl.  
"Okay. Did you get the chocolate?" asked Mia.  
"Yes, here you go." Pearl handed Mia the chocolate. "Excellent" Mia opened up the bar of chocolate and took a bite.  
"Yum, real food! And guess what! I won't put on any weight, Maya will, isn't that great!" Said Mia.  
"No!" said Pearl. "Maya needs to look good for Mr. Nick. Why would you be so mean as to make her look bad?"  
"Hehe, don't worry about Phoenix and Maya. Now this is the bad thing. I need you to ask Phoenix: is he no longer a lawyer? I heard people thought he forged evidence." Said Mia looking at Pearls face. A single tear ran down Pearls' cheek.  
"Why?" said Pearl. "W-w-why would someone accuse Mr. Nick?"  
"I don't know, but Maya is going to tell you. You need to acted like a really good girl. Can you do that?"  
"Yes." answered Pearl. "What was too dangerous to write in a letter?"  
"Pearl, this is very scary for a girl like you. Can you handle it? I don't want you to be scared." asked Mia carefully.  
"I can, Mystic Mia, I really can." Said Pearl, looking up at Mia with her big puppy dog eyes.  
"It's Dahlia Hawthorne." said Mia, a tear leaking down from her eye. "She isn't dead and she's going to try to kill Phoenix."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A.N: Soooo sorry it has been so long, I actually forgot I had this story! LOL_

_Love you pheoneix wright fans!_

"How did this happen?" asked Pearl. Her voice was not a high pitched girly tone. It had gone in to a serious tone and was pleading. "She was dead! I'm sure!"

"Well, there's something spirits can do but you have to be really evil to do it." said Mia. "Some of the elders know about it and you find out in the after life but, well, we don't tell anyone unless we really have to. It gets frightening even for a grown up ike me."

"Please tell me." begged Pearl "I need to know!"

"Well," said Mia, "Well, there is a small chance that whenever you hannel someone they can do something bad, so, because I've eaten chocolate Maya will get fat; well fatter."  
Pearl opened her mouth to protest but closed it again.

"Well this is like that, you see, Mystic Fiona channeled Dalia Hawthorne after a threatening letter. And then, well, you see Dahlia is an evil woman, and she went into Fiona's body and killed 3 people with a knife. Then she stabbed Fiona's body with that same knife when she was in Fiona's body, and Fiona came up to the after life with me." Mia finished. Her face was blotchy and wet with tears.

Pearl had never seen Mia crying and didn't like it. She didn't seem like strong and confident Mia, the one who use to help Pearl with her spirit medium homework about female rights, and ended up shouting at Pearl's teacher. Mia looked like a scared lady. What was even worse was that she was in Maya's clothes and so Mia didn't look happy and playful Maya, the one who put a good spin on everything, but she was sad too. This was too much for Pearl and so as she started to cry and cry.

"But Pearl, we can stop this!" said Mia "We can make it all better. I can't tell you how right now, but what I need you to do is get Maya to meet Phoenix. Can you do that?" she asked seriously.

"Yes." said Pearl, sniffling. "Yes, I promise."

*************

"Why is my face wet and blotchy? Why does my head ache and why does my mouth taste like chocolate even though I haven't had any since lunch?" moaned Maya after Mia and Pearl had said goodbye.

"Umm, well..." Pearl thought hard thinking of a good lie. "We were talking about Godot and she got emotional." lied Pearl, pleased with her self.

"Awww, poor Mia." sympathized Maya.

Pearl did a little happy dance because Maya didn't have her magatama with her, so couldn't see she had lied.

Maya picked up a tub of peanut butter and got a spoon. She started to eat the peanut butter.  
"What are you doing, Pearl?" asked Maya, seeing the dance.

"N-N-Nothing." stammered Pearl she went red.

"Anyway," said Pearl, trying to change the subject of her happy dancing. "When are you going to kill- I mean see Phoenix?"

"Since when have you called him Phoenix?" asked Maya suspiciously.

"Um," said Pearl "Since I have missed him." Lied Pearl.

"Oh." acknowledged Maya. "Um, well I called him and he wasn't in, so I left a message."

Pearl was happy that Maya didn't had her magatama around her neck and Pearl had hers. She saw 3 locks and changes around her heart, but 2 locks weren't red, they were pink.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Maya. "There are locks, aren't there?"

Pearl nodded. She had been told about these but never experienced them before.

"How many?" questioned Maya.

"3." replied Pearl, scared. "And they seem scary."

"Okay." said Maya, putting down the peanut butter jar. "No need to panic. Just 3 locks. Let's take this one thing at a time."

They sat down at the table and looked at one another.

"Well, I think I know what this is about." stated Pearl.

"You do?" whispered Maya, eyes wide open.

"Is it that Phoenix is no longer a lawyer?" One of the locks shattered, and Pearl jumped. "You see there are 2 other locks left to handle now."  
"But they are pink." Pearl was smiling now.  
"And pink means that you are hiding something very important!" Pearl was beaming now and Maya was not.  
"Pink means LOVE!" one of the pink locks had shattered and it left one pink lock.

"Maya..." whispered Pearl. "Is it Nick? Do you love Mr. Nick?"  
The final lock shattered and Pearl stood up and danced while Maya started to cry.

"What's wrong?" cried Pearl.

"Pearl," said Maya. "I don't know what to do. I love nick but," Maya looked away, "but he doesn't love me."

Pearl looked at Maya. "Me and Mia know you and Phoenix should be together, it's fate, but you need to see him." smiled Pearl.

"Well," said Maya "What are we waiting for? We have a train to catch."


End file.
